


Hide and seek

by LetsEatPie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: I wrote this in literally four hours, JaeDae - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, My first fanfic ever, PWP, Shameless Smut, asianfanfics, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsEatPie/pseuds/LetsEatPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just straight up smut. The six are playing hide and seek and Daehyun gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up smut. Keep in mind, this is (was) my first fanfic (Yes, that's right. I didn't even bother with fluff or anything. I just dove straight in to smut. No shame). So please excuse any mistakes. I promise I have improved.

10...9...8...

The numbers lingered in their ears.  
It was how much time they had left to run.

To hide.

7...6...5...

A few seconds left until Zelo starts searching.  
It was night and the only source of light was a small flashlight each person carried.

4...3...2...

The game simulated the fear and anxiety victims get in a horror movie; and just like in a horror movie, they manage to insert (no pun intended) a sex scene.

1...Ready or not, here I come~

That was Daehyun's cue to flash his light directly on Youngjae's face. He could clearly see Youngjae was getting pissed at him. If looks could kill, Daehyun would've died at least 10 times by now.  
Zelo heads over to the front of their house, which made crawling over to Youngjae a lot easier. 

yongguk has been found

Pushing him against the apple tree behind him, Daehyun places his lips on Jae's. To his surprise, Youngjae actually kisses back. Daehyun gets off him and starts unzipping Youngjae's jeans before his hands are slapped away by Youngjae.  
"Not right now Dae. If Junhong catches us--" Youngjae is interrupted by Daehyun.  
"If he catches us, we're out of the game." youngjae just stares at him, as if to say 'no shit'.  
"And besides, it's not like he hasn't seen people fuck before. Porn is quite common among young adolescent males." Daehyun chuckled slightly at Youngjae's reaction. It was a mix of shock and get-that-truth-away-from-me.  
"So what do we do if Yongguk or Himchan find us?" Asks Youngjae, hoping the question would change Daehyun's mind. Apparently not.  
Daehyun palms youngjae through his jeans. A soft, quiet moan left Jae's lips. "Then...would you rather walk around while you're hard? Tch, what a waste."  
Before youngjae could even reply, Daehyun had managed to unzip his jeans and pull out his slightly erect dick. Even just a few pumps of Daehyun's hand had Youngjae moaning. As much as he loved it, his moaning would be a problem. To fix that, Daehyun picks a small apple from the tree and stuffs it in youngjae's mouth. That should work as a gag. While jerking off Youngjae, he felt himself getting hard. youngjae noticed this, and when he did, removed the apple from his mouth. 

Himchan has been found.

"Stand up, turn around." Daehyun grinned. He had awakened Youngjae's hidden dominance. He obeyed.  
"Your pants. Remove them." He obeyed.  
"Lean against that tree." He obeyed.  
Youngjae slipped two fingers into Daehyun's ass. It was already lubed... "Huh?"  
Daehyun just giggled. "I have planned everything." He proceeded to pick another apple from the tree and bit into it.  
Youngjae smiled and positioned his dick outside Daehyun's hole. "And that...is another reason of why I love you." He whispers, before pushing into Daehyun slowly. He reached over and also pumped Daehyun's dick. If Youngjae didn't hide by the apple tree, Zelo would've caught them by now. Daehyun's moans are silenced because of the apple and Youngjae somehow managed to not make any noise at all, except for his breathing, which was extremely arousing for Daehyun.

Jongup has been found.

The closer he got to cumming, the faster he went. The faster he went, the closer he got to cumming. He was close. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. youngjae's vision blurred as his orgasm was close. Daehyun arched his back as he came on Youngjae's fingers. His eyes began to form small tears and the apple fell from his mouth as he moaned. Daehyun collapsed, supported only by the tree and Youngjae's arm. youngjae was still thrusting into daehyun, until he came inside Daehyun.  
They stayed in that position for a while to catch their breath, until they remembered they were outside, in the cold, at night, playing hide and seek.  
Youngjae pulled out and watched his cum drip out slowly out of Daehyun. They helped each other fix their clothing and tidied each other's hair.  
Just before he returned to his original hiding spot, Daehyun kissed Youngjae on the cheek, picked a third apple and took a bite from it. Zelo suddenly appeared in front of Daehyun.

Daehyun has been found.  
Youngjae has been found.


End file.
